The Legacy
by Celtic Lass
Summary: After World's End, time continues on. What happens when a family accepts the duty of their ancestors to protect their legacy? WillElizabeth OCOC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: All characters you don't recognize are mine; everything else is owned by Disney.

Summary: After AWE, life goes on and time continues to roll on. What happens then?

Spoilers: AWE.

"Are you sure Lizzie?" The voice on the speakerphone was worried, maternal. David quirked a brow, making his way down the hall to the office, wondering why his girlfriend – fiancée, he reminded himself – was doing up so early in the morning.

"David asked me to marry him, Mom. I think it's time I told him."

At Liz's response to her mother, David stopped short of the office door. Told him what? There was little they didn't know of each other after five years of dating and living together for the past two. Yes, he had to admit that Elizabeth Turner could get a little secretive about her family and their home, but he figured it was jut family stuff. From the one time he'd met her parents, they'd seemed nice enough, but he'd loved her enough not to pry.

"Very well, Lizzie. I'll send word to Jack and have him wait at the regular spot then."

"Oh come on, Mom. Jack? Do you really want to scare him off that quickly?"

"Lizzie, Jack is family. And you have to admit, he's probably the least strange thing your David will see."

"Aye Mom."

"I'll ask your grandmother to try to get word to Callie as well. I'll see you soon love."

"Bye Mom." There was the audible click and a dial tone, and then dead air. "You can come in now, David."

Sheepishly, David moved into the door, his gaze seeking out the deep brown eyes of his girlfriend. Elizabeth Turner smiled softly at him, curled up in the huge armchair that took up a corner of the small room, tan legs peeking out from under the hem of one of his shirts. Her slightly wavy dark hair fell into her face as she ducked her head. "I guess you're wondering what's going on."

He nodded a bit. "I assume you have something to tell me."

She lifted a shoulder. "More like something to show you, but yes. Do you think you could get the next week or so off?"

"I suppose I could. Can I ask why though? I thought you had some sort of trip planned with family."

"Sort of. Yes, it has to do with family, but it's not a trip so much as a visit home. I'd like you to come with me."

"Is something wrong Liz?"

"I'm a little afraid of how're you're going to take what I have to show you. You have to know that I do love you David, but my family. Well, we're not what you would call conventional."

"My loving you isn't going to change, Liz. I'm all in, remember?"

She stood up her right hand twisting the diamond ring glittering on her left. "Just remember that when the shit hits the fan, okay?"

He pulled her toward him, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. "Can I ask why you're suddenly letting me meet your family?"

"You've met my family before, David."

"Your parents once and your brother twice. And that one time was our graduation from college."

"You'll understand later, but my family tries not to leave home very often."

"You don't talk much about them, you know."

Liz nodded against his chest. "I know. I've just never been sure how to explain them."

"Well, just tell me when you feel like it, okay?" She nodded again. "So when are we leaving? I'm assuming soon, since you were supposed to leave in two days."

"Got it in one."

"I guess I should call Rich and tell him I'll need the next week off then."

"Might be a good idea." Liz paused. "David? I love you, you know that, right?"

"I love you too, Liz."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I should have probably stated this in the first chapter. I watched AWE on Friday night, and couldn't get this story idea out of my head. Needless to say, it's my first PotC fiction, and my first fanfic in a few years since Buffy went off the air.

Liz looked out the window of the cab, her eyes finding the small dirt path between the trees lining the road. A wooden sign stating "Private property: No Trespassing" guarded the path. David looked out the window beside her, giving her a strange look as she nodded to him and began to gather her belongings. She ignored the cab driver's strange looks to them, stepping out into the humid Florida air.

The cab driver popped the trunk, helping them unload the various bags and cases that she'd put on her list of "must-brings."

"You two sure this is the place? Nothing around here for miles."

"We're good. Thanks." Liz bounced a bit in place. Despite the nerves of how David was going to react to her family, she couldn't help but be excited by the approaching days. It'd been a year since she'd been home, and even though she was nearly 27, she missed it.

"Need any help carrying this stuff to where you're going?"

David was quiet. He hadn't understood why they needed all this stuff, but after she'd insisted he'd just nodded and acquiesced to her. "It's not that far. How much do we owe you?"

"Fifty even." She moved to dig money from her purse, but stopped as David bumped her lightly with a smile as he reached into his wallet.

Liz waited until the yellow cab was but a blip on the horizon before moving. "We should get this stuff done to the beach." She slung her huge duffel over her head, settling it against her back before picking up her oversized back pack and a case of the rum they'd picked up last night.

David did the same, his arms a little more loaded down than hers, and followed her down the pathway. They moved in silence for a few minutes, before he broke the silence.

"I know I promised I wouldn't ask, but where exactly are we going, Liz?"

"My uncle Jack is going to be meeting us on the beach. He'll be giving us a lift home."

"The Jack that you thought was going to scare me off?"

Liz quirked a smile. "I guess I should tell you a little more about things before we meet up with him. Jack's not really my uncle; he's just been a part of our family for as long as we can remember. He'll strike you as a little odd, but he's harmless really. My Gran always says that he's a good man. No one better to watch your back in a fight."

"A fight huh?"

"Yup. Believe me, you'll see a few while we're home, but it's all in fun, and no one has ever been seriously hurt."

They broke through the trees then, and she stopped to place her things right at the tree line, looking out onto the beach. David followed her example, and she knew the moment he realized what he was seeing out on the water. She tried to take a step back, and see it from his view.

The strip of beach was only a few feet wide before hitting the high tide line, where the blue water of the Atlantic Ocean crashed softly against the sand. The blue turned gradually darker in the small cove, where at the entrance was a huge black ship with black sails that looked like it would have fit perfectly on a historical movie set. She shaded her eyes, smiling at the sight of a small dinghy being hoisted over starboard, two figures sitting prominently in the boat.

"Uh, Liz?"

"Yes, David?" She couldn't help the slight tone of amusement tingeing her words.

"That's a big boat."

She giggled a bit. "Word of advice, babe, never refer to the Pearl as a boat, okay? It's a ship. And yes, it's really there." She sighed, turning her back on the dinghy coming closer to grab David's hands. "You need to understand something, David. My family? We can trace our lines back to the 18th century when pirates ruled the seas. In some ways, we still stick to the code. The sea is in our blood. Didn't you wonder why I refused all those apartments that we first looked at?"

"You said you wanted to be able to see the ocean."

"Exactly."

"Love!"

Liz turned with a laugh, running down the beach and throwing herself into her uncle's arms. "Uncle Jack!"

"Sara told me you'd be bringing your man with you. That him?" Jack nodded back up the beach, his beaded dreadlocks tinkling with the movement.

"That's him. Be nice, please?"

"Can't promise that lass. I'm the captain, savvy?"

"Leave the boy alone, Jack. He's in for a strange week."

"Gibbs!"

"Hullo, Lizzie-girl. Looks like you have some things to bring aboard."

"I do, but you're not getting any until you promise to me nice to David."

"Still Captain lass."

"It's rum, Uncle Jack."

"In that case…" She watched as Jack swaggered up the beach, his arms flung open in welcome, and she chased after him, reaching him and David seconds after Jack had thumped David on the back in welcome before moving to embrace one of the cases of rum.

"David, this is my Captain Jack Sparrow. Uncle Jack, this is David Freeman."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain, boy, Captain." Jack didn't move from the case of rum, in fact, he was currently trying to pry off the wooden lid using only his fingers.

Liz rolled her eyes and stuck her foot out, pushing Jack over into the sand. "You either play nice, Uncle Jack or I'm going to tell Mom to keep you away from the rum this week."

"Fine, fine, lass. You have more than your namesake's spirit, Lizzie-girl."

"Gran will be proud, don't you think?"

Jack rolled his eyes and hoisted two cases of the rum, moving in a rolling manner back down to the dinghy. "Regret voting for the wench, I do."

Liz turned to David, who looked a little shell-shocked. "Remember, Jack's a good man."

"I think he's a pirate."

"Still a good man. Come on, you need to meet Gibbs and the rest of crew."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just cresting over the horizon when Liz felt David's presence behind her. She was standing at the bow of the ship leaning on the railing and looking down into the depths of the ocean. The black wood was warm and worn under her hands.

"Everything okay?"

"Just worried a bit. How are you handling everything?"

"It's a little hard to believe I'm here on an actual pirate ship that looks like it could take on water at any moment."

"Don't let Jack hear you say that. The _Pearl_ is his baby."

David looked back to the other side of the ship, where Jack was alternating between staring at a compass in his hand and looking out over the horizon. "We've been at see for nearly a day. Don't you think it's time that you start explaining some things?"

"Some things you have to take on faith, you know?"

"Okay?"

"When I said my family could trace their lines back to 18th century pirates, I wasn't kidding, David. My family? We're the last of the pirate brethren along with Jack."

"Liz…"

"I know you understand what the brethren means, David. I've seen you read the books I have."

"Yes, but…"

"It's not fantasy David. The brethren exists; well, in a way a least. I can't tell you much more than that right now. It's really my Gran's story to tell. Just know that you're not going crazy, and no one on this ship, with the exception of Jack, is crazy either. It's hard to take in at first, but this is the real me, okay?"

"Okay, Liz."

She nodded, squeezing his hands. "You should stand here and look out to the horizon. We'll be able to see home soon."

"Liz, I know the maps – you've taken me out sailing enough to know that there's nothing out here."

"Yes, but you've never been on the _Pearl_ before, have you?"

"Do you even know where we are?"

Liz grinned. "There's a saying that my family has used for years. For certain, you have to be lost to find the places can't be found; elseways everyone would know where it was." David looked at her, confused, and she was sure he was going to say something, but then Jack spoke.

"All right your murderous scavengerous dogs, all hands on deck and prepare the sails!" Jack's slurred speech broke over the ship, bringing forth a wave of the crew onto deck and up into the rigging. "Ahoy, girl! Get to work!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Liz grinned up at David, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, she kicked off her shoes and climbed up onto the railing, grabbing a rope dangling from the rigging and pulling herself up.

For the first time since coming aboard, she didn't think about David or how he was going to react to her actions. She reverted back to her childhood on this ship, learning the seas and the ship under her family's tutelage. Yells and calls rang across the air and lines were tightened as the sails were loosened. She finished off her final knot and clambered up higher into the rigging, slipping her feet through the webbing of rope and leaning out over the open ocean zipping below her.

And then, the clear ringing of a bell sounded out over the empty vastness of the ocean, and the ship went quiet. She looked down onto the ship, where Gibbs had moved to stand beside David, who looked nothing but confused. Cotton was at the wheel now, and Jack, well, Jack was just below her.

"Well, girl?" His voice was full of exasperation and impatience, but a little bit of pride as well.

She grinned, and then began to sing softly the song she'd learned instead of the usual nursery rhymes. "Yo ho, haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

The crew around her began singing as well, the slightly depressing lyrics echoing over the ship. "The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her Bones. The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam."

She began moving back down to the deck as the crew continued the song, smiling down at David and Gibbs. "Almost there, David."

"Aye, lad. Look to the horizon."

She dropped down beside David, just as green covered cliffs appeared on the horizon, coming into view quickly as the _Pearl_ cut it's swath through the water. "That's my home, David. Turner Island."

"Nothing should be out here." He shook his head in disbelief

"Nothing is out here, David," her reply was even and low, trying to break through his confusion. "Only two ships can find this island, and that's the way it will stay until the end of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Turner Island holds many secrets David." She pointed to the top of the cliff, where a cluster of houses could be seen. And as they got closer, a group of figures gathered on the cliffs became more and more visible. "My family has been tied to this island for many years David. No matter how far we roam, we always end up back home."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far – I do appreciate it, especially since I haven't really written or published much fanfic since my graduation from college. Also, I do want to state that this continues with the first assumption made about the Turners and the _Dutchman _(that he'd be serving for eternity) and not the new thought I've heard that Will would be free after ten years.

In any case, enjoy – we'll get a little more of the history and David's reaction in this chapter.

Liz held David's hand as they settled on the porch later that night. Her Grandmother Jackie sat before them, along with her parents and her brother's family. The rest of their family, an extended family of first, second, and third cousins, Turners and Sparrows and various other families that were tied to the land, had left them to allow the reigning matriarch to tell her story.

The day had been more than a little overwhelming for the both of them, for different reasons. She was just happy to be with her family again, but David was thrust into the limelight, being introduced to extended family with little hope of remembering each of their names clearly tomorrow.

After they'd managed to bring all their belongings and supplies up the path leading to the top of the cliff, she'd given him a short tour, showing him the homes that had been built up over the many years, including the Main House, as it was called. (She'd commented to him then that pirates never seemed to be very creative with naming anything but their ships.) The Main House had been the home of the first Elizabeth, and while it had been added to and updated since her time, the bedroom looking out onto the sea on the first floor still belonged to her and her husband. The smithy and the cemetery had been the only other things that were worth showing him.

"Lizzie has explained our ties to the pirate line?"

"She has, ma'am, but not much more than the fact that your family is part of the pirate brethren and can trace your lines back to the 18th century. I'm still not exactly clear what she means. Everything sounds like a story." He sighed, and Liz brushed her free hand on top of their clasped hands.

"It may sound like a story, but it's all true. But before we can tell the tale of how we came to be on this island, and why we guard are secrets so, we need to start from the beginning.

"Many years ago, a young girl traveled from England with her father, bound for the Caribbean. Her name was Elizabeth Swann, and one morning, she spied a young boy floating in the water. This boy's name was William Turner, and the two of them would become very close in the years' ahead…

"…and so they kissed for a final time before his day was over and he was tied to the sea and his duties. But they knew it wouldn't be over. He would return every 10 years, to spend that one day with her, the Pirate King."

"What happened then?" Liz looked at David as he asked his question. He looked enthralled by the question, by the story; and knew it had a little to do with the fact that her Gran was such a good storyteller. He'd been quiet for most of the latter-half of the story; having received arched looks from her Gran and chuckles from her family in response to his disbelieving questions of pirate skeletons and cursed medallions.

"After that first day, Elizabeth bore a son that she named after his father, and they settled on this very island. Elizabeth held court here as the pirate king, sailing in the waters around this area, until her son was older. And every ten years the _Dutchman_ would return, dropping anchor where the _Pearl_ rests now. On its fifth visit to the island, Calypso appeared to the Turner family and offered them a boon for their years of service to her. She knew that this would be the last visit for Elizabeth and William, and she blessed them by allowing Elizabeth to join the crew of the _Dutchman_ at William's side.

"Elizabeth jumped at the offer, but was worried about her family and taking care of the chest. Calypso understood, and helped to cloak this island from all but those who knew where to look and whose intentions were pure."

Liz continued then. "Turners have lived on this island since that time, watching over the chest and allowing our ancestors a welcome port that has not changed much since we first settled here. And we get together every ten years to meet with them and update them on our family."

"So it's really all true?"

Liz nodded solemnly. "Aye, David. It's all true. Gran, can I show him?" The clanking of a key was her answer, and she stood, taking it from her grandmother's hand and clasping David's in her own before taking one of the lanterns hanging on the porch and moving to a well-kept path.

The walked together for a few minutes without speaking before David spoke up again. "Captain Jack's the real Jack Sparrow, isn't he?"

"He is. The map they used to find world's end had a number of secrets. One of those allowed for immortality for him and his crew for as long as they wanted it."

"I'm still not sure that I can believe all this."

"I know. It's a plus that you haven't denied it outright, though."

"I think I'm still trying to wrap my mind around all this. I mean, the _Pearl_ and this island is one thing, but I don't really have any proof, now do I? I'm taking this a lot on faith and love."

She held up the old key in her hand and gestured with the light in her other to a white stone structure a few feet away. "I can't show you the real proof, but you can hear it for yourself, okay?" She moved to the gate enclosing the mosque, inserting the key in its lock and opening the well-kept steel grate with a deft twist of her wrist. She held out a hand. "Don't let go of my hand, okay? Only those with Turner blood can enter without consequence."

David's hand was firm in hers, and they stepped into the damp darkness. They waited for a time, silence heavy around them. "What are we waiting for?" She led him to a stone tomb against the back wall, lifting her lantern to shine on the inscription on the stone. "'Elizabeth Turner, Wife, Mother, Pirate King. His heart for hers until world's end.'"

"Press your ear to the stone."

With no small amount of trepidation, David hesitantly did so, feeling slightly macabre about the action. And then, a distinct thump-thump of a heart beat. He jumped back, looking from the tomb to Liz. "That wasn't…was it?"

"It was." She led him out then in silence, locking the door behind them and leading him back to the main house. "After Elizabeth sailed off on the _Dutchman_ with Will, her son and his family locked it away in there."

"Can I ask…if Captain Jack and his crew are immortal…?"

"Why hasn't my family taken advantage of it as well?" She shrugged. "Uncle Jack and the others are different from us; we embrace our family but we don't let it tie us to this world. I guess that's all there really is to it."

David stalled at the porch, and she turned to him. "David?"

"I'm going to stay out here for a while, okay?"

Solemnly, she nodded, moving into the house where her family could be heard talking and laughing.

David wasn't sure how long he sat on the top step of the porch, looking out into the inky blackness of night. The stars were bright overhead, brighter than he'd ever seen them, even when out on one of the boats he and his friends would rent during college or that he'd go out with Liz on. So much had happened in the past few days.

First, he'd been able to muster the courage to finally propose to his girlfriend, and then he'd been swept along on this strange trip to meet her family. And though she was no more different here among her family than she was back home, he also knew she was more real than he'd ever seen her in their small apartment.

With a sigh, he dropped his head into his hands, the memory of Liz climbing up the rigging of the _Pearl_ earlier that day playing through his mind. She'd looked more comfortable there then she ever had been working at the marina where she'd worked since he'd first met her.

"It's hard to accept at first."

David turned slightly, his eyes barely making out the form of Liz's sister-in-law, Jess, standing behind him. "I'm sorry?"

She shrugged and moved to sit beside him, her movements clumsy as she maneuvered her pregnant body onto the steps. "I just mean that this whole thing takes a while to get used to. Liz showed you the heart right?"

"You mean the tomb with the sound of a heart beating from inside it?" He gave a dry chuckle. "Yeah, she showed it to me. How did you take it when you were first told?"

"Pretty much the same way you were. I'd always thought something was different with Jake though; like he really wasn't of this world." Blue eyes looked at him through the dark. "Haven't you ever noticed that?"

"With Liz?" He nodded slowly. "It's one of the reasons I was so attracted to her at first. The first time I saw her? She was humming "A Pirate's Life for Me" while hanging over the side of a boat trying to fix something or other."

Jess nodded. "Jake was in a speed boat with friends when he saw some guys terrorizing my friends and I on the beach. He very nearly beaches the thing, giving everyone a near heart attack, jumps overboard and basically challenges them each to duel."

"And you fell for that?"

Jess grinned an impish smile before gathering her auburn hair over a shoulder. "I always had a thing for the hero on a white stallion." She pressed a warm hand on his arm. "It's not easy loving this family, David, especially at first. But once you love one it's hard to get them out of your system.

"I'm sure Liz will kill me for telling you this, but you can leave you know, though you wouldn't be allowed to remember this."

"How is that possible?"

"Calypso favors the family. She likes Elizabeth and Will; and 'Witty Jack' makes her laugh."

"But I wouldn't have Liz."

"No. You wouldn't."

"You and Jake don't live on this island, though, do you? Aren't you a teacher?"

"Only a handful of us stay here year-round, David. For the most part, we live our lives around the world on different shores, and Captain Jack plays ferryman for us between his adventures. Though as the family grows older they move back here; and some of them only ever find their happiness here."

"I'm not sure what to think anymore. I never thought anything like this could be real."

"And pirates were just a story from a time long ago?"

"Basically."

"For the most part they are. I think its easier for us 'outsiders' to understand, but the types of pirates that board boats and such nowadays, aren't the pirates from the Turner's and Jack's time. They have no clue of what the Pirate Code is or who Davy Jones is and was."

"Aye and they have no clue how to navigate the bloody sea without techno-whats-is." David jumped a bit at the new voice, turning with Jess to peer around the side of the porch where Captain Jack had just appeared, looking for all the world like the railing was propping him up. "Telling tales, Jess-lass?"

"Trying, Captain."

Jack chuckled and swaggered toward them, a bottle of rum in each hand, inching his way between the two of them and throwing an arm around both of their necks. "Hopefully one of my adventures?"

"Now why would I want to bore him, Jack?"

David winced in anticipation; even after knowing him for little more than a day, he knew that Jack Sparrow didn't like anyone forgetting his name. He wasn't disappointed.

"That's Captain Jack, to you missy, even if'n you be soon to be birthing a new Turner to the world." The immortal pirate's lip turned up in distaste, and a flash of gold tooth caught the light from the candles and lanterns burning on the porch around them. "Disgusting notion child-birth. Ne'er one for it myself."

Jess didn't seem angry by the insult. "You did manage a son or two, you know that, right, Captain?"

"Did I then? Hmm." What David assumed was a thoughtful look passed over Jack's face, before moving to take a swig from the bottle in his left hand and proceeding to bring David very close to his body. David choked a little and struggled out of the semi-embrace, glaring at Jess as she giggled. Jack wasn't paying any attention to them as he upended the bottle with a frown. "The rum's gone. Why's the rum always gone?"

David opened his mouth to say something but stopped at the touch of Jess's hand and a shake of her head. A moment later, Jack staggered away, mumbling something about rock-crabs and cannibals. "Okay, I have to ask. What's his obsession with rum?"

"Pirate."

"That's really the only explanation, isn't it?"

"Pretty much." They sat in companionable silence for a bit longer before Jess winced and shifted. "Okay, Baby Turner's becoming rather insistent on my bladder. Help me up?"

David nodded absently, moving to help leverage Jess up. She smiled at him gratefully when she was on her feet. "I'll bid you good-night with one last question, David, if you don't mind?"

"No, of course not. Especially since you've been so willing to talk with me."

"Despite everything that you've heard here and the improbability of it all, do you love her enough to take that leap and accept it?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all. Sorry for disappearing for such a long time – real life hit me pretty hard, starting with a weekend spent at the ER with my roommate. Thankfully things are going back to (somewhat normal) and I was able to finish up this one section. Probably only one more chapter left to go. Hope you enjoy it.

----

Liz woke to find the bed empty behind her. After two years of living together, she'd become quite used to sleeping beside David; to the point that she had a hard time falling asleep without him. The bed being empty wasn't that much a surprise; she tended to sleep late, and he hadn't seemed to really want to stay in bed with her for the past few days. With a sigh, she sat up and swung her feet out of the bed, tugging on the sweater she'd left on the floor the night before and jamming her feet into her discarded sneakers.

Heading outside, she wondered, not for the first, or tenth, time if she'd been right in bringing David here. For the most part, her family had been pretty lucky in revealing their secret. In more than 200 years, only a handful of the "outsiders" had decided they didn't believe or couldn't handle it. She frowned at the thought. She wasn't sure she'd be able to let David go like that.

"Morning Lizzie." Liz frowned at her mom, sitting on the porch with a blanket wrapped around her. "I saw David head out toward the bluff earlier."

Liz looked out to the cliffs, finding the familiar figure of her fiancée staring out to sea. With a sigh, she tugged a hand through her hair, wanting to go out to him, but not sure if she'd be welcome. "Okay."

Her mother frowned slightly at her, taking a sip of from the mug she cradled in her hands. "You need to talk to him, sweetheart."

"I don't know what to say to him."

"Just let him talk first. But you need to be there for him; you need to realize that it's a lot to just throw on someone like that."

"I'm afraid."

"I know."

"I don't want to lose him."

"Then fight for him."

Liz nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she walked the distance to David and moved to stand silently beside him.

"It looks like Jack is back."

Liz followed his gaze out to the cove, where the _Pearl_ sat high in the water, her trademark black sails tightly gathered for anchor, and nodded. "He brought back a few more of the family last night. And he knows better at this point than to be out to sea on today of all days." Bitterness must have shown through her words, because next she knew, David's hand was heavy on her shoulder.

"Liz."

She sighed and bit her lip, keeping her gaze firmly on the _Pearl_ below. "I've tried not to push and let you just absorb everything."

"I know…"

"And I don't want you to think I'm pushing now." She paused and turned just enough that she was able to look at him. "But I need to know if you think we're going to get past this."

David's hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek, his thumb tracing the skin below her eye. "Can you just appreciate how strange the past couple of days have been for me? I mean, 200-hundred-year old pirate ships with immortal drunk pirates; hidden enchanted islands; legends come alive and apparently part of your family tree; swordfights…"

Liz quirked her lips at the last mention. Swordfights were probably the least of the weirdness on his list, but she could understand it. Fencing was a skill that had been taught to all of them. Some of them were good – she frankly sucked – but her brother James and their cousins were prone to impromptu fights and sneak attacks that would travel across the island. The first day there, he'd freaked out when James had almost crashed into him sliding down the banister in the main house, brandishing a sword and had then attacked one of the Sparrow cousins. Mickey had simply grinned and pulled a sword out of the umbrella stand by the door to block a strike from James. It had led to a 20-minute swordfight that had gone in and out of at least three of the homes on the island before ending up down at the beach.

"I don't want to lose you, David, but this is me; this is my life. And I'm sorry that I kept it from you so long, but really? My life is **weird**. I get that. If you can't…" she could feel her voice wavering and choked back tears. "If you can't accept it, I'd understand, but just know that I do love you…"

"I love you too, Liz."

"I never meant for you to be hurt by this. I really did think you'd be able to accept this all; and I know Jess told you that you do have a choice, and you do, but…"

"Lizzie…"

"You don't know how much I would miss you though. You're my best friend David, and I want you to be happy."

"Elizabeth!"

David's voice was sharp and cut into her thoughts, breaking the fall of words tumbling from her lips. Confused, her brow furrowed in question. "What?"

David's smile was soft, and one that she hadn't seen since the morning she'd asked him to come on this trip with her. "Shut up."

With that, he pulled her to him and sealed his lips over hers. She gasped into his mouth, trying to catch her breath and continue kissing him at the same time. Her hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt, not wanting to wake up and find that this was just a dream and he'd left her here on the island. "Is this really happening?" she whispered as his lips traveled to her neck.

David sighed against her neck, his hands warm as they spread against her back under her shirt. "I'm sorry I've been such a dick the past few days to make you say that."

Liz moved a hand to play with the soft hair at the nape of David's neck. "You had plenty of reason, David. I'm not angry at you."

"But I did hurt you by pushing you away this week." Liz nodded mutely. "That was never my intention; it's just, I was so wrapped up in trying to come to terms with all this…"

"You don't need to explain, David. We did cover the part on how my life is weird, right?"

David chuckled and nodded, one hand moving to brush some of her hair back off her face. "I believe we did."

"Well then, you now know everything about me!"

"Everything?"

She smiled prettily up at him. "Well. Maybe not everything. Life would be pretty boring if you did, wouldn't you admit?"

"No more immortal ancestors?"

She shook her head.

"No more magical islands that only your family can reach?"

"Nope."

"No more swordfights?"

"Not on my end anyway. I have no control over my family. If you wanted I'm sure someone would teach you so you wouldn't feel left out."

David laughed and nodded. 'No thanks." He pulled her in closer to him, resting his cheek against her head.

"David?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're okay with all this."

"I wouldn't say I'm 100 percent there yet; but I will be."

"Well, don't backslide any tonight, please? I'd like to actually introduce a coherent and happy fiancée to my family when they arrive, okay?"

"I'll try not to."

Liz smiled into his shoulder, breathing him in as she looked out over the horizon. She was content to stay there for a few more moments in silence before speaking up again. "David?"

"Yes, Liz?" She giggled lightly t his tired tone, and pulled back enough to look into his eyes.

"I love you."

His answer was silent, but all the more heady as she returned his kiss.

----

Will and Elizabeth will show up in the next one, don't worry!


	6. Chapter 6

AN – Sorry again for the delay, but I'm please to let you know that I did finish the story, so you won't be left hanging again. Thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed so favorably. Now enjoy:)

----

It was time.

Liz took a deep breath and wrapped her arms tighter around David's waist. It was a few minutes to sunset, and the extended Turner family had slowly been making its way to the bluff for the latter half of the afternoon. They'd started with lunch and games, the younger kids and a few adults traveling down to the beach to swim; but they'd all been ready to go at least a half hour ago. The hush that fell over her family as they looked out toward the horizon was heavy, the sound of gulls and waves crashing on the beach below them echoing across the air.

Like she had when David had first seen the _Pearl_, Liz tried to imagine what this all seemed like to David. This would be only the third time she'd experienced this gathering; but she'd heard the stores from the womb and they were so deeply ingrained in her family. She'd tried to explain tonight's events to him over the course of the day, but had found it hard to describe accurately. At one point, Jack had wandered by and shrugged to them, with the advice to just "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

The sea began to swallow the setting sun, turning the sky green for a split second. David's muscle's jumped slightly at the sight, and there was an eternal moment of silence when even the ocean couldn't be heard, before the sea began to churn just outside the mouth of the cove. Slowly, a top mast began to appear in a twisted parody of a sinking ship in the last glow of daylight. Inch by inch, the water peeled away as the ancient and immortal ship rose from the depths and World's End, revealing white sales and gleaming wood, the deck of the ship busy with activity.

Liz grinned as she spotted her ancestors, standing side by side near the wheel of the ship.

David whistled lightly under his breath. "That was…"

"Strange?"

David shook his head, one of his hands gripping her shoulder tighter, but his eyes never left the tableau below. "Did that really just happen?"

Liz nodded, faintly aware that her family had begun to light lanterns to guide their family members up the bluff. "So. What do you think of _The Flying Dutchman_?"

"That was kind of neat."

Liz blinked. "You're going to be in total shock later, aren't you?"

"Probably."

Liz chuckled and squeezed him hard, a bright smile on her face. "Don't worry about it. They're pretty ordinary people."

"Except they're immortal and sail on a mythical ship. And your great-something grandparents."

Liz bounced on her toes, dragging David closer to the bluff. They sight of one of the longboats being lowered into the water was just barely visible in the deepening night. "My family."

A few minutes later, she was in the 'receiving line' of sorts, standing beside James and Jess, the family arranged in a haphazard order based on age. David's hand gripped hers tightly as Will and Elizabeth Turner were standing in front of them. Both were dressed in leather breeches and cloth shirts, leather belts heavy with the weight of their respective swords. Liz brushed her thumb against his reassuringly, before releasing it to hug her relatives. Pulling back from her namesake, she stepped back beside him, a proud look on her face. "David, this is Will and Elizabeth, the first of our family. Will, Elizabeth, my fiancée, David Freeman."

The corners of Will's lips curved into a smile, and he held out a hand to David. "It's a pleasure to meet you David."

"Um, you too sir."

Elizabeth laughed lightly, nudging her husband. "We're not really that frightening, are we?"

"Sorry Gran. David's had a hard few days adjusting to everything."

Elizabeth nodded diplomatically. "I don't blame him. I'm frankly surprised that he was able to speak. I seem to remember your father standing there with his mouth hanging open and staring at us for a full two minutes."

Will nodded, ignoring the half-hearted protests of her father and the laughter of the rest of their family. "She counted."

-----

"They're not really what I was expecting," mused David, as he sat beside Liz at one of the picnic tables set out in front of the main house the next afternoon.

Liz looked up from her plate of food, a questioning look on her face. Following his gaze, her eyes landed on her ancestors, currently standing beside Jack who had an arm over Elizabeth's shoulder as Will held one of the younger Turners in his arms. "What were you expecting?"

David shrugged. "Not really sure. The clothes they were wearing were close enough to what I imagined, although it's hard to tell them apart from the rest of us now." Liz agreed on that point – both Will and Elizabeth had chosen to wear jeans and simple t-shirts today. "But she's small than I imagined she would be – you look so much like her, and it's hard to imagine either of you crossing swords in pirate battles."

"And what about Will?" she asked, curious as to what he thought about them.

"About the same. Except for the long hair, he looks like any other guy we'd see back home." David was quiet for a moment. "How old were they when all those stories took place?"

"I was 18 when we first met Jack. Elizabeth was a few months to that."

"That would mean that you were barely 21…"

"When I died?" Will nodded. "Yes, and although Elizabeth lived a full life, she looks just as she did the day that I married her."

"Still doesn't look like much of a fighter."

Will laughed, a loud, happy sound that grabbed the attention of the subject of their conversation and everyone else in the area. "Don't let her hear you say that David. Believe me, looks can be deceiving – it was even worse when she was in the dresses that her father was always buying her. My wife in a temper is a fearsome sight. There's a reason why she stayed the Pirate King, you know."

-----

Elizabeth shifted her stance slightly as her husband for over 200 years came to stand beside her, his arm automatically moving to her waist. The crew of the _Dutchman _was making the final preparations to leave, but they trusted their crew enough to leave them to their tasks without watching.

"Another ten years gone by." Elizabeth was silent in response, her gaze fixed n the group of figures visible in the dying light of the sun. "We have a good family, don't you agree?"

"They do seem to choose well for themselves."

"Liz's David seems to live up to tradition, yes."

Elizabeth grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, she is related to me, you know. I think I picked pretty well for myself."

They were quiet for a few minutes, the lapping of the ocean on the prow of the ship and the chatting of the crew behind them a dull roar in their ears. "Do you ever regret your decision?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and dug a finger into Will's side. "You ask me that every ten years and my answer never changes. You would think after so long that you would know the answer by now."

"I can't help but wonder if you regret missing so much."

"I've missed just as much as you." She turned in his arms, forcing him to look at her. "If I hadn't joined you, I would never have been able to see our family continue and flourish like this. Marrying you and becoming a Turner, starting that family back there were some of the most important and happy choices in my life; next to being able to stay with you like this."

Will pressed a kiss to her lips in response, whispering soft words of love into her ear as they turned back for one last glimpse of their family before the ship moved to World's End.

The End.


End file.
